Apples and Pointy Sticks-Series of One shots
by Gleecrazy09
Summary: Series of OutlawQueen One shots I decided to start to pass time during the e cover art isn't mine.If its yours please PM me I'll give credits or take down the pic if it bothers you.Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Jealousy**

**_Little one shot I thought of. In this story Emma did not bring Marian back but Elsa and the urn were brought back._**

**_Summary: Charming asks Robin if he can keep an eye on Elsa while Regina, he and Emma go look for the Snow Queen. Robin and Elsa get along well and a certain Queen might be bit jealous of this new friendship. After all Robin does have a thing for Queens._**

**_a/n all mistakes are mine I hope you can enjoy the story if some might have escaped my notice._**

Regina woke up to what had recently become her favorite part of the day. Robin's arm was around her waist, his scruff tickling her neck. This proximity was all new to her. Sure he was not the first man she shared her bed with. There was Leopold but none of it held any good memories. Then there was Graham and cuddling wasn't why she was with him all along. As a matter of fact she dreaded waking up next to him very often because it held an awkwardness and atmosphere she hated to deal with.

With Robin everything was different. She discovered her days went much better when she saw him in the morning. So much that she hated nights he slept at his camp because it meant she would wake up alone and it brought back too much bad memories and awoke too much insecurity in her. Lucky for her today was not one of those days.

Regina turned in Robin's arm to face the former thief. Due to his firm grip on her waist once she faced him their faces were only millimeters apart. Hoping not to wake him up she gently touched his lips with hers. Her attempt was useless because he was a very light sleeper. He immediately responded to her kiss before opening his eyes.

"Good Morning Milady."Robin whispered with a sleepy voice.

Regina didn't reply but gave him the smile he never stops complimenting her about. In these early hours of morning not a lot of words were needed between the two lovers. Regina just closed her eyes and placed a small kiss on his neck. They were comfortable like this enjoying moments of calmness before the day started and they had to deal with Ice Queens and curious saviors and uncharming parents.

The couple's peaceful moment was interrupted by the ringing of Regina's phone on the bedside table. The sudden sound startled Robin and Regina laughed at his reaction.

"I still cannot get used to this bloody machine."Robin said with a groan. He stretched his arm to grasp the phone for Regina as she had made no move to pick it up in her effort to stop laughing at Robin's reaction. He handed the phone to the former Queen putting his arm back to her silk clad hip.

Robin hears a groan come from Regina.

"What is it Love?"Robin asked.

"It's one of the Uncharmings calling."Regina replied.

"Please be nice Regina."Robin said with a small smile.

"What do you mean? I am as nice as humanly possible with these to these two hopelessly hopeful souls. If I was nicer they would get suspicious."She joked before pressing answer button.

"Hello to what do I owe the displeasure of this early morning call?"Regina asked nonchalantly.

Robin gave her a mock glare and whispered "You promised."

Regina smiled and kept listening. With Robin drawing circles on her back it was very hard for her to concentrate. She knew it was his attempt at keeping her from unleashing her spree of sarcastic comments she specially reserves for her former nemesis and his husband. After a few minutes of half listening to Charming Regina hung up the phone saying she would meet him and his wife and daughter in half an hour at Granny's.

After hanging up and placing her phone back on the bedside table she said nothing and dropped her head on Robin's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"So you gonna tell me what David wanted."Robin asked.

"He asked if I could meet them in half an hour at Granny's so we can go track the Snow Queen. Apparently she tried to attack Swan's Sparkly Blue dressed friend last night."Regina replied lazily.

"Half an hour? Should you not be getting ready Love?"

Regina moved and propped her body on her elbow to look at Robin.

"Do I have to remind you, I am the Queen? They will just have to wait."She finished her witty remark by kissing her boyfriend. Robin deepened the kiss and moved in a way that he ended hovering over Regina.

"That's it they will wait hours It's your entire fault now."She said interrupting their kiss before giggling in the most childish and non regal way possible.

An hour later it was a Regina in a very good mood that entered Granny's followed closely by Robin. Knowing Regina's apprehension regarding PDA he was about to let go of her hand but to his surprise Regina held on tighter and pulled him closer. Robin had a hard time hiding the joy on his face knowing that for the Queen this was a big progress.

"Gina."They heard as Little John entered the diner with Roland.

Regina let go of Robin's hand to welcome the overjoyed toddler in her arms. They had gotten so close since Robin and Regina started seeing each other and Roland saw in Regina the mother figure he had missed in his life for so long.

"I missed you Gina."Roland said hugging her tightly.

Regina just smiled and matched everyone's expression to seeing the Queen react to the kid.

"Are you gonna have breakfast with us?"He asked.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but I have a little mission this morning. There is a really bad villain out there that I need to help catch."Regina answered lowering Roland on a stool at the counter. She could hardly hide her sadness to be disappointing who she affectionately liked to call her little knight.

"Okay Gina, but can we get ice cream when you come back please?"

"Deal . "The Queen said before facing the Charmings.

"Okay let's go find the Popsicle making Lady."

"No offence."Regina added facing Elsa.

"None taken."Elsa replied.

"Somebody needs to stay with Elsa here because she's the snow queen's target we can't take her with us."Emma said.

"Maybe Robin could stay with and keep an eye on her; since he was gonna stay here with Roland either way."Charming said facing Robin.

Regina secretly hoped Robin would insist on accompanying them. But of course her always honorable boyfriend immediately agreed to David's request giving Elsa a kind smile.

"Well since that is solved let's go. Snow I suppose you are doing the tracking?"Regina Asked.

Mary Margaret, Emma and David were the first to leave. Regina was about to step out and follow them when she felt someone grab her hand. Robin followed her outside and backed her into one of the walls near the door.

"Milady you seem disappointed. Did you want me to accompany you?"Robin asked teasingly.

"Oh please thief. I have magic; you have pointy sticks I doubt you would be of great use out there."Regina teased back .They both chuckled.

"Be careful out there Regina please."Robin said seriously in that accent of his that could make even the former evil queen swoon like a teenage girl.

"I promise. I'm gonna miss you."She whispers so low Robin nearly missed it.

"I'll miss you too."He said before kissing her and letting her go.

Regina joined the three other with her smitten smile still on her face, ignoring their knowing looks.

"Soooo…Snow started since they were walking behind Emma and David."Are you guys like official now?"

Regina tried to avoid answering but Mary Margaret kept staring at her with these huge expecting eyes and Regina knew that was her way of getting Regina to tell her something. Thankfully Snow's interrogation was interrupted by Hook walking up to them.

"Hook what are you doing here. I thought I told you to stay with Henry."Emma said.

"You did but the young lad said he was hungry. So I thought I took him here to eat. Looking after him involves feeding him right?"The pirate said.

"Can you guys stop talking about me like I'm a puppy?"Henry said appearing behind Hook. Henry went to Regina and hugged her.

"Hi Mom."

"Hello Sweetheart."Regina said looking at her son sweetly.

"Its freezing out here go inside quick."She said in her motherly tone. The teenager listened to her saying goodbye to his mothers and grandparents.

"Looks like I'm free to accompany you guy on this snow witch hunt after all."Hook added following Emma. Regina rolled her eyes cause she found herself with the four enamored idiots where only one out of the four had magic that she could work with to do anything was stuck with Snow's constant questions and Killian's constant flirting with the Savior.

"Who is staying with our Other ice making friend while we are here love?"Regina heard him ask.

"Robin is ."Emma answered.

Trying to stop Snow and her invasion of her personal life Regina decided to ask Emma a question.

"What do we know about Her this Ice Princess Elsa?Regina asked.

"The basics, she's from a land called Arendelle, she's looking for her sister. And the obvious she has magical ice powers."Emma answered.

"She's not a Princess by the way she's a Queen Your Majesty."Hook answered.

"Let's hope we can find where the Snow Queen is and we can stop her before she hurts Elsa."Snow said.

"Well I would not worry about her if Robin Hood is keeping an eye on her. We all know he has an expert touch with Queens."Hook added smiling jokingly. He was nudge in the stomach with Emma's elbow seeing as his little attempt at humor was not making Regina laugh.

"I meant in terms of protection."Hook tried to recover. Regina was having none of it. She stepped pass him and walked ahead of the two duos.

"Great now you've pissed her off she's gonna be a pain to work with now."Emma said annoyed.

"It was just a joke we both know the thief only has eyes for the Evil Queen."Hook got a glimpse of the look Emma gave him and decided to shut up and continue the tracking silently.

Walking ahead of them Regina kept replaying Hook's words. She knew she had nothing to worry about as to Robin's loyalty but a man s a man and Elsa was a really gorgeous woman. Insecurities Regina didn't even know she had started to surface and it put her in a foul mood totally different from the one her nice morning with Robin had put her in.

Two hours later the five entered Granny's both exhausted and angry. The whole tracking led nowhere all the clue trails were set ups made by the Snow Queen leading them to a giant snow warrior that Emma and Regina had to team up to get rid of. Regina was still new at this whole white magic thing and to be honest she realized dark magic didn't drain her as much as the former. To add insult to injury Regina had been hit by several ice shards that had came off of the warrior's weapon when it crashed to the floor. The ice being eternal it was like glass that had to be removed for Regina to even attempt to heal herself.

Her exasperation reached another level when she got inside Granny's and saw the three men of her life all surrounding the sparkly blue dressed new comer who had started this whole icy ordeal. Her new found jealousy got the best of her when none of them turned to acknowledge their return. All three entranced by whatever ice object Elsa was conjuring.

Sensing Regina's discomfort and knowing that Hook's earlier words had affected her step mother,Snow made their presence know to the quartet.

"What have you guys been up to?"

All four turned around and the kids immediately started chattering about all the things Elsa had showed them during the few hours the five others were gone.

"Mom, Elsa made Robin Ice arrows that don't melt they are soooo cool."Henry said excitedly.

"Henry I think you're mom prefers the term pointy sticks."Robin joked. However he did not see the smile he expected gracing the Queens lip. Her face was in a scowl he only recalls directed to him in the Enchanted Forest.

While examining her face he noticed the little wounds present on his girlfriend's face.

"God Regina, you're hurt. What happened?"Robin said lifting Regina's chin to get a closer look at her cuts.

"How observant of you Outlaw I'm sure these skills were great use to you when you "Stole from the rich to give to the poor."Regina snapped

Surprised by her short reply Robin dropped his hand and placed them on her shoulder.. "Love is everything alright?"

"You mean other than the fact that I have shard of ice embedded in my skin?"She replied finding herself stupid for reacting like this. But at the same time she could not help the snapping. However seeing the hurt look on her lover's face she added.

"I'm sorry I'm just gonna try to get these shards out in the bathroom then I'll be back to take Roland out for an Ice cream."Regina said moving away from Robin.

"We already had ice cream Regina; Elsa turned our Hot Coco into an ice cream. It was yummy."Roland said his childish innocence not understanding Regina's inner turmoil.

"Then I'll just head home." Regina added after Roland went back to whatever it is he was drawing on the counter. She snatched her coat so hard from the rack that it fell when she rushed out. Robin ran after her and found her opening her car.

"Regina seriously what is wrong? Did something happen while you were out?"Robin pleaded.

Regina ignored his question."If you want to keep annoying me with your question I suggest you get in the car because I want to go home you are preventing me from doing so if you stay in my way I will run you over with the mechanic cart as you call it."

Not wanting to anger her any further Robin just got in the car and suffered through the silent ride to Regina's Mansion hoping the ride would help calm her down so she would explain what was wrong.A few minutes later they reached the white Mansion and Robin followed Regina inside where she made her way to the kitchen to get her first aid kit. She was about to move upstairs to the bathroom to use the mirror to remove the shards of glass/ice but Robin stopped her and sat her on the stool by the counter.

"Let me."He said opening the box and getting a pair of tweezers. He had seen her use them when Roland had gotten a splinter a few days ago. He was about to put some disinfectant on a piece of cotton but Regina stopped him.

"No just get the shards out so I can heal myself afterwards."She said softly.

Robin started working on his Girlfriend's gorgeous face and once he felt her relaxing only wincing when the shards would move he softly asked.

"So you're gonna tell me what's bothering you Love."The outlaw asked.

"Nothing, I don't want to spoil you amazing day full of ice arrows and magic made hot Coco ice cream with the Ice Princess I mean Queen."Regina replied with a nearly childlike pout making it hard to believe this woman standing in front of him brought fear in a whole kingdom for years.

It all became clear to Robin. Regina was jealous. His Regal soul mate was jealous of the town's new comer thinking the blond Queen though pretty could ever begin to be compared to Regina in Robin's him all this seemed ridiculous. But when then he thought about it. Regina had trouble trusting people and had never really been in a relationship before. Her relationship with Daniel was a young love that was taken way too soon. Added to that her husband the King had always compared her to his dead wife and even if she was gone she would always have been the King's first choice. Regina had never had someone in her life that put her first. To give her that sentiment that she mattered and that they would never leave and choose someone over her. He also thought about her son who at some point chose his biological mother over Regina. He understood jealousy could really bring Regina into a dark place she hated so it was his duty to help her.

"Regina…Are you jealous of Elsa?"Robin asked.

"Don't be ridiculous. It takes more than a blue dress, blond hair and some frost to make me jealous."Regina said avoiding Robin's eyes.

"So it's not why you are mad at me right now?"Robin asked putting his hand in her hair and playing with it.

"Well even if you are not jealous. I want to tell you, you are the only woman I have eyes for. Plus I don't really like winter I like fire more than ice." he said holding her hand recounting all the numerous times these had created fireballs. He always had trouble knowing if he had to be scared of or amazed by them.

He kissed her cheek then whispered in her ear."I prefer brunettes and she speaks way too nicely to me. That is definitely not attractive to me."

"And as for the arrows." He continued. "The gold tipped ones you gave me were much more valuable and meaningful to me love. They were your way of declaring your undeniable attraction to me."

"Actually they were a way for me to tell you to leave my castle. But your stubbornness could turn rocks to gold."

"Well my version of this story is much more romantic so as from today we are sticking with it okay?"He added still playing with her hair.

"If you insist." Regina said with a small smile.

"Well thank you for these nice words Robin. But I wasn't jealous."Regina added stubbornly.

"Okay...Well your face is now clean of shards. Do the magic Love."Regina closed her eyes and a few seconds later every cuts faded away until there was nothing but flawless skin. Robin deposited a small kiss on the side of her mouth that was a few seconds a go had a deep cut .He slowly moved his lip to hers and they kissed slowly at first but the kiss got more intense by the second leaving both breathless. Once they broke away Regina smiled and Robin knew they were okay.

Later that night they were in bed, Regina's head was resting on Robin's chest.

"I hope Roland doesn't get scared in the spare bedroom alone."Regina said.

Robin didn't answer since he had previously reassured her that the child would be fine and he could come to them should he be scared.

"Robin…"Regina said with a sigh.

"Yes Love."Robin answered very close to sleep.

"I have been thinking. Maybe earlier I was indeed a tiny bit jealous. But we don't have to bring it up ever again."

Robin hovered over her small figure. He smiled at her and teased."Jealousy is not befitting of a queen such as you your Majesty."

"Oh my God you just sounded like a male version of my Mother. That was nearly scary. If you are trying to seduce me you just failed."

"You're forgetting something Love. I already seduced you."He said with a cocky wink.

"And are you adding this to support your arrow story."She said with a smile.

"Absolutely."The outlaw said before kissing Regina with so much passion that all conversations and banter were thrown out the window .She was his jealous queen he was her cocky charming thief and nothing could ever get between this.

_**Here you go. I hoped you guys liked it. Review if you love it. I love criticism but don't be too mean cause I'll cry you guys enjoy it I'll upload another one shot.**_

_**Love**_

_**Estelle.**_


	2. Crimson Kisses

I am back with a new one shot. I'd like to thank everyone who followed, favorite and reviewed. If you guys have ideas for one shots I'd love to hear them and I'll give them a try. I hope you like this update. I'm sorry for any mistakes I'm writing this on my tablet and the characters are not mine cuz if they were we would have our outlawqueen princess already.

This new shot is established OQ after they figured a way to bring Robin, Marian and Roland Safely to storybrook.

_**a/n I had to repost this chapter since from my tablet a lot of words went missing. I'm so sorry for that PM me if it happens again.**_

_**Crimson Kisses.**_

In this story Regina discovers that Robin has an admiration for her lips when she is wearing red lipstick. She decides to have some fun with it.

He was staring again. Regina had barely noticed this before with curses and wives brought back to life she had never paid this any attention. Robin liked staring at her specially her lips. At first she assumed it had something to do with how she spoke but then she cracked the mystery. The staring happen specially when she wore one shade of lipstick . thief like her blood red lipstick.

At first Regina thought it was cute and it gave her a certain thrill to know she had this kind of effect on him. But sometimes it bothered her because during these moments where his sole focus was on her mouth he barely listened to her.

Don't get her wrong, Robin was the perfect boyfriend. Caring, loyal and attentive. But let's just say that if she wanted to discuss something life threatening she should consider her lipstick shade.

This had been going on for a while so Regina decided to play with it a bit and make this lipstick thing more irresistible.

It started innocently. They are having dinner at Granny's and he is once again all eyes on her red lips. Knowing he isn't paying attention Regina says something she knows will definitely catch his attention.

"And that's why I told Mary Margaret I thought Will Scarlett was the most handsome of the Merry Men."

It sure worked his eyes immediately snapped up to look away from the lips.

"What, why would you say that. He isn't that good looking. And why are you and Mary Margaret who is a married woman by the way discussing the Merry Men or any other men for that matter."Robin asked nearly turning green with jealousy.

"Oh look who finally decided to listen to me."Regina said laughing.

"You were staring again. I had to get your attention."She added.

"I'm not gonna apologize for staring but I will apologize for not listening you can't blame me for being distracted by your beauty Milady."Robin said defending himself.

He stood up from his seat opposite Regina and slid in the booth seat next to her. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"You now have my undivided attention My Queen but not to talk about Scarlett."

His words made Regina smile and she grabbed his collar and planted a kiss on his lips ignoring some looks from the other patrons. It was still surprising to many to see the woman they once called the Evil Queen acting like any other woman in love and showing PDA.

"So who is the most handsome Merry Man?"Robin said breaking the kiss and playing with Regina's hair.

"Well you know very well who is the most handsome of the merry man for me."Regina replied.

"I do but I want to hear you say it."Her boyfriend replied puffing out his chest knowing he was the one.

"Well Roland is the most handsome of course."A laughing Regina added seeing Robin's expression fall.

"Always upstaged by this little one I see."The outlaw said pretending to be offended.

"Thief you got upstaged the minute we saw those dimples."She added.

The next morning while she was getting ready for the day Regina got a little idea. Robin was still sleeping since it was his day off. She decided to let him sleep and to take Roland to school herself. Before leaving she made him breakfast and left him a sweet note.

A few hours later Robin woke up and went downstairs and was welcomed by a full breakfast tray with a piece of paper on the side. He lifted the paper and what he read next made him smile.

_-Dear thief consider this breakfast and me_

_ Letting you sleep in a little favor._

_Don't get used to it. I am a queen after all._

_Have a nice day._

_Join me for lunch at my office if you have no plans._

_Love_

_Regina._

And there next to her name Robin saw an imprint of her lips in that crimson shade that he is obsessed with. Was she trying to kill him? He ate his breakfast staring at Regina's note from time to time. The whole morning he was distracted by the idea of Regina being at work wearing this lipstick matching one of her hot outfits. Biting on the end of her pen while thinking. Lunchtime could not come faster.

However he was disappointed to see her lips were in a nude tone color at lunchtime. Which was weird since she usually wore the same make up all day long. Regina stood up from her desk and walked to him with a smile. She saw the disappointment on his face and knew he little trick had work.

"Good Morning."She said pulling him in for a kiss.

"Is everything okay Robin. You look somewhat disappointed. Were you expecting something?"She teased.

"I could never be disappointed to see you Love."Robin said pulling a red rose from behind his back.

Regina accepted the present briefly smelled it and placed it on her desk with a smile. She then turned to Robin and kissed him passionately as a thank you.

They took place at on the couch close to a table where their lunch was already served.

They ate with casual conversation and with no distraction Robin was much more present in the conversation.

A little before 2pm Robin said he had to go fetch Roland from school. Regina realized time flew by without her noticing. Time was always difficult to keep track of when Robin's lips were on her.

"I'll see you tonight Milady."Robin said reluctant to let go of his girlfriend.

"I had a great lunch."He added.

"I did too. But to be honest I enjoyed the after lunch kisses more."A carefree Regina added.

These were Robin's favorite moments. Where Regina allowed herself to be more herself to be like any other smitten, in love woman. Only Robin saw this side of her and her cherished these moments like nothing else.

He finally left the office a few moments later after a few more stolen kisses and sweet words.

Regina sat at her desk and twirled the rose Robin gave her between her fingers. She saw he phone sitting on her desk and got a little idea. The art of seduction is something she had learned and used so much during her times as the evil queen. With Robin however she knew seduction was free she did it without expecting anything and his reaction to her seduction never made her feel like she was degrading herself. Pushing those thoughts out of her mind, Regina reached for her purse with a teasing smile.

Robin was waiting for the school bell to ring to pick up Roland when he felt his phone vibrate. He was still learning to use it. He was suppose to know it all by now but the last time Regina decide to teach him she was not only wearing red lipstick but she was also wearing this tight black dress that showed a delicious amount of cleavage and let's just say he missed half of the explanation.

He saw the envelope icon which he recognize meant he received a message. He opened it and his eyes went wide. He had just received a picture of a rose between lips. Woman's lips .Not any woman's lips. Regina's. No other part of her face was visible. But Robin had stared at these lips enough to know who they belonged recognize these perfect white teeth that sometimes bit his lips during kisses and produced the most gorgeous smile ever. He recognizes the small freckle on the side of her mouth, the small scar on the top of her lips. But the most striking was the color. One matching the rose he had given her. Color matching blood which screamed passion. He doesn't remember how long he had been staring but he was interrupted by Roland pulling on his jacket.

He placed the phone back in his pocket and turned his attention to his son. They both made their way to Marians apartment but the thief' could not get his mind off of this picture. He could not wait to get home to see his queen.

Once he got home though he was once again surprised to see Regina was not wearing red lipstick. This confused him but he let it go. Thanking Regina for the gorgeous picture. Regina just winked and said you're welcome but acted as if it was nothing not knowing or so the thief though the effect this picture had on him.

This little game kept going for a whole week. Regina kept leaving little treats for Robin involving red lipstick like kissing marks on the mirror in the bathroom. Make up stained cups in the sink. The last one being an obvious tease since the queen was known for her extreme cleanliness. Robin loved these little love notes of sort but it had been a whole week since he had actually seen his lover's lips painted red and he missed it.

Speaking of missing .At this moment playing poker with David, Hook and Leroy Robin realized he was missing Regina. They had not seen each other all day. Their plans for lunch fell apart when Snow dropped by Regina's office with baby Neal asking her if she could babysit him for a few hours so she could help Mother superior with something. Regina loved spending time with the baby so she accepted and since Robin would sure distract her she had called and canceled lunch. She suggested dinner but he had to decline since the guys had prepared a man only poker night at David's loft and he could not bail last minute.

After beating them for the fifth time and basically robbing them, Robin felt his phone ring he was going to let it go to voicemail but since David was on the phone with snow and Hook and Leroy appeared to be in a serious debate over what liquor was the best he thought his absence would go by unnoticed.

"Hello my Queen." He answered after seeing the caller ID.

"Are you done wiping the floor with the pirate, the dwarf and the prince's butt?"He heard on the other end.

"I'm just getting started love. Even distracted as ever I am emptying their pockets."He replied.

"Robin you are supposed to play not pick their pockets. You are gonna ruin my reputation if you insist on still being a forest smelling thief."Regina joked.

"I seem to recall someone quite enjoys the said forest smell."Robin threw back.

"You can't prove anything. But on a serious note can you come home already I miss you."The queen said surprising herself with her needy tone.

"I wish I could but I promised David I was gonna stay he really needs some male company cuz he seems to be forgetting normal vocabulary and knowing only baby talk. Its not pretty believe me."

Regina chuckled and then decided to play dirty.

"But I'm wearing that dress and lipstick you like so much."She said.

"That's not a fair game you are playing your Majesty."he said in a low voice.

"Where are you right now?" Regina sked .

"Outside David's ?"

A few seconds later a cloud of purple smoke appeared and Regina appeared after it cleared out. She was in all her black sexy dress glory and with Robins ultimate weakness; blood red lips. Not even saying anything his lips crashed on hers and they started making out in the hallway of Regina's stepdaughter's apartment building. Their kisses were messy sometimes missing lips and falling on cheeks, chin and neck. They broke away both breathless. Regina's hair was slightly disheveled her lipstick slightly smeared and a lot of it now staining places on Robins face where she had kissed him. While trying to catch his breath Robins eyes once again fell on Regina's lips. So much that he completely missed it when Regina said he had to clean his face before going back in because he had kissing marks all over his face and neck. She knew he had heard nothing but let it go deciding this could be fun.

He stopped staring only when Regina used the purple smoke to transport herself back at her mansion. He walked back in and was welcomed by three man staring at him with grins. Confused he went to take his seat anyways.

"Where were you gone mate?"Hook asked still smirking.

"I was on the phone with Roland he wanted to uhm speak to me before bed."His answer made all three man laugh and the thief was still confused.

"No offence mate but for a thief you are a very bad liar. And secondly I think that shade of lipstick suits the Queen more than it does you."The pirate said not being able to contain his laughter anymore.

"You might wanna take a small look in the mirror in the bathroom Robin."David said.

Already having an idea of what was happening Robin rushed to the bathroom and saw that his whole face even his forehead and neck had red lipstick stains. He vaguely recalls Regina saying something about cleaning his face but realizes she didn't insist and knowingly let him back inside looking like this.

"Bloody Woman." He said to himself calling her immediately.

She answered after the second ring sounding innocent as ever.

"I cannot believe you let me walk back in looking like that. That was a low blow."He said.

"I did say something you just ignored me."She retorted.

"You know I can't concentrate when you are wearing this lipstick that was not a fair game. I'm officially mad at you Regina."He said in a fake wounded tone.

"Oooh please you've seen how David used to dress back in our land you have plenty of material to make fun of him. The munchkin is gonna be shorter than your 4 year old in a few years and if Captain Guyliner is laughing it's probably because he is jealous you had more makeup than him on."Regina said trying not to laugh.

"How about you finish playing and when you come home I welcome you wearing nothing but the red lipstick and give you more reasons to not be able to concentrate because of it ,to apologize."She said seductively.

Robin nearly moaned just from the image and quickly ended the call promising to be home in an hour. He made it home that night and Regina kept her promise. So much he could not even be in the same room as Regina when he lips were painted red since that day, because staring in public is acceptable but ripping your girlfriend's clothes off isn't.

_**FIN**_

_**Hope you liked it. The writing didn't go in the direction I had when the idea appeared in my head but I hope it was fun to read. Review to make me smile.**_

_**Love **_

_**Estelle**_


End file.
